fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancyratos
Ancyratos 'is a large, omnivorous, species of Brute Wyvern that was first introduced in Monster Hunter Evolution. |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Ancyratos superficially resembles any other generic theropod dinosaur, but has many traits and physical features that are found on rock iguana genus Cyclura. Ancyratos has a head that resembles a blend of features of the theropod Ceratosaurus and a rock iguana, its lipped jaws are lined with iguana-like teeth. Its back is covered in large, rugged, triangular dorsal plates and spines that run all the way from the beginning of the neck to the tip of its tail. Its legs are long and similar in structure to those found on Anjanath, its forelimbs however are slightly larger than those found on other brute wyverns being almost as large as those found on Brachydios and posses 4 clawed digits. Its hide is covered rough, bumpy, yet small stone-like scales. Its tail is long and whip-like lacking and notable clubs, thagomizers or stingers of any sort. Behavior Ancyratos are rather docile when compared to other large brute wyverns like Solmaron and Deviljho, only ever attacking when they feel threatened or challenged. They are typically fine around other monsters but are known to ravenously attack any arthropods in their vicinity on sight. They are even known to attack hunters wielding insect glaives on sight. Ecological Information Placement in food chain Ancyratos occupy a position in the middle of the food chain of the environments they've been found inhabiting, meaning they can easily hunt smaller arthropod monsters, but they are occasionally under predation from large, stronger monsters. Behavior towards other monsters Ancyratos is usually calm around others monsters only ever really attacking as a form of self defense. This large brute wyvern will however attack arthropod monsters unprovoked and in a violent manner. Tracks Ancyratos is capable of leaving behind multiple forms of tracks that hunters can utilize to track them down. This monster is known to leave behind tracks such as '"Digestive Mucus", "Large Footprints" and "Shed Spines". Specific locale interactions This monster doesn't have any locale specific interactions. Special behaviors Ancyratos is known to violently attack neopteron, temnoceran and carapaceon monsters in random bursts of predation. Abilities This monster has evolved a digestive mucus that allows it to easily prey upon arthropod monsters and their chitin and can even soften up the armor of hunters. Ancyratos has powerful jaws that allow it to rip apart foes, along with a powerful nose used for smelling out prey. The arms and legs of this monster are powerful and tipped with large claws that can be used to slash foes with ease. Its powerful whip-like tail can easily stun an hunter that is caught off guard. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When this monster becomes enraged its attacks will hit much harder, it will also drool its digestive mucus which can inflict defense down. * Tired State: Ancyratos will become slow and its attacks will deal less damage then they normally would. Mounts Ancyratos has mounts that are identical to those of Anjanath. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Ceratosauridae * Subfamily: Subceratosaurian * Genus: Ancyratos * Species: A. nasicornis Ancyratos belongs to the classification of brute wyvern and as such is distantly related to other brute wyverns like Brachydios and Subodios. Habitat Range This monster can be found inhabiting a large range of habitats from deserts and canyons to open grasslands. The locales in which this monster is most frequent is the Barren Basin and Infinte Prairie. Ecological Niche Ancyratos sit in the middle of the food chain and as such they feed on many things smaller than them as well as many forms of vegetation such as shrubs and grasses. Their favored prey is arthropods which is the only animals they actively hunt and feed on. Even though Ancyratos are capable predators they are known to fall prey to more powerful predators like Solmaron and Ryatroxos. Biological Adaptations Ancyratos has evolved a rocky hide to defend it from the stings and bites of insects in which it loves to prey upon, as well as powerful jaws and teeth suited for cutting cropping and chewing vegetation. Their powerful arms make them excellent diggers allowing them to access even buried prey as well as providing them a form of self defense. They evolved a type of digestive mucus that causes food items to be processed easier. Behavior Although docile when undisturbed, Ancyratos become extremely territorial when a creature challenges it. It will release an initial warning roar. If that fails, it will continuously attack until the threat is exterminated. Typically solitary monsters they are known to pair up when the mating season arrives. Females will typically lay a clutch of 10 to 30 eggs in a nest mound but provide no parental care after that point leaving the unhatched eggs defenseless. After hatching, the young stay close to where they were born eating insects and plants around their home until large enough to travel on their own. Notes None Trivia * Ancyratos is based on a combination of traits found in ceratosaurian theropods and rock iguanas and takes light inspiration from Zilla in the form of its dorsal plates. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Stun Monster